


drive me wild

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Sad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: That isn’t the first or last time that his hands find your body in a public place, specifically when he catches someone glancing over you in an illicit way. Vegeta’s palms graze over your hips, your shoulders, and sometimes so close as to brush his knuckles against your jaw. You know it’s all for show, a mere act to keep inappropriate attention from you.It takes a little while for you to explode in front of a crowd, but eventually you do. Before now you could chock up his protectiveness as secret emotion that his Saiyan cells won’t allow him to express. Before now you could say that maybe he really just wanted to keep you safe.But now?“You can’t have it both ways!”
Relationships: Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/You
Kudos: 76





	drive me wild

You’re suffocating me.”

“He’s looking at you like you’re raw meat!”

“He’s allowed to look at me,” you snark, crossing your arms, “I look good.”

A growl emits from the back of his throat but you smack him on the bicep, “You’re so annoying. I can’t even spend one peaceful afternoon at one of Bulma’s famous cook outs and you’re making menacing eyes at everything that walks past me.”

Nonetheless, he releases his arm from around your waist and turns his body from you in petulance.

That isn’t the first or last time that his hands find your body in a public place, specifically when he catches someone glancing over you in an illicit way. Vegeta’s palms graze over your hips, your shoulders, and sometimes so close as to brush his knuckles against your jaw. You know it’s all for show, a mere act to keep inappropriate attention from you. 

It takes a little while for you to explode in front of a crowd, but eventually you do. Before now you could chock up his protectiveness as secret emotion that his Saiyan cells won’t allow him to express. Before now you could say that maybe he really just wanted to keep you safe. 

But now?

“You can’t have it both ways!”

Your breath heaves from your lungs, eyes bright and watery. You shake your head and stomp your foot in front of him, pointing a finger between his chest plates. 

“You don’t get to act like I belong to you in public and then disregard me when the prying eyes go away!” You drive your finger further into his armor, splitting the chest plate so your fingernail can tear into the thing fabric of his training gear. 

Vegeta growls and his eyes threaten to glow bright blue, “You dare try to embarrass me in front of all these people? Me, Prince Vegeta?”

“Prince of Bad Attitudes!” You shove him backward with a push of your palm. You swallow thickly and try to keep down the hot tears that threaten to spill onto your blushing cheeks. “You’re being a _fraud,_ Vegeta!”

“Gah?!” He steps back and his hands shake by his sides, “H-How dare you?!”

You narrow your eyes and spit the next words out like venom, “ _How dare **you**_?”

Without another word, you stalk away from the party, towards the lake so you can dip your toes in the water and let your temper roll off of you in waves. The night is balmy and you look up at the stars, your chest heaving with emotion. You take a breath and wipe the tears from your face, wrapping your arms around your waist as you sniffle.

It takes another hour before you hear feet shuffling in the grass behind you. Your toes have turned to raisins, the skin of your feet crinkling in the cool water of the lake. You don’t even have to turn your head before you’re making a snarky comment, “If you’re here to give me a fake excuse for an apology, you can leave. I don’t want it.”

The familiar sound of Vegeta’s grunting is just behind you and you can imagine the tense look on his face; you cant to smile at the thought of it but you keep your face still. 

He walks to where you’re standing, but you’re surprised to see his bare feet in the water. You’ve only seen him without his boots a rare number of times. It’s a part of his armor that he hardly ever removes.

“I don’t understand you,” you break the silence, glaring down at his reflection in the water. You grind your teeth together, hating the fact that you’re seeming so pitiful to him. You must appear weak; he must think so little of you.

Vegeta takes a small breath before speaking, “I cannot pretend to understand you earthlings either.”

“No, you don’t get to make this about me!” You find yourself heating up all over again, blush creeping up your neck to your cheeks. You stare straight at him, “You don’t get to pretend that I’m at fault here. You get to loiter yourself around, slinging yourself onto me so that other people, who are _so afraid of you_ , will cower away from me! It’s so unfair, Vegeta!”

You scowl at him, crossing your arms over your chest to keep yourself from lashing out and trying to slap him. You’re not sure how he’d react, if he would in return lash out back at you. You know you couldn’t take a hit from the mighty Saiyan.

“Of course the earthlings fear me,” he scoffs, “why wouldn’t they? That doesn’t mean they won’t talk to you.”

A glower tightens your brow, “Are you _kidding me_?! You _glow_ and _scream a lot_! When you’re tied to my hip every time we’re in public, what do you expect other people to think?!”

You swear you see the beginning of a smirk on his face, and you try to forget how attractive he would be if you weren’t so angry. You roll your eyes and stomp your foot in the water, a splash from the lake darkening your clothes.

“You are _insufferable_. Why do I continue to choose suffering?!” You run your hands through your hair and you can feel your voice beginning to flutter with nerves. “I get nowhere with you unless my love life is being threatened.”

Vegeta is lost for words, standing beside you with a grimace on his face. He turns his head to look you in the eyes, dark irises almost shining in the moonlight. He swallows and you see his throat bob, “It isn’t my fault that you’re blind, you foul woman.”

“Excuse me?!” you snap, throwing your arms to your sides as you turn to face him. “ _I’m_ blind?! How about you?!”

“Tch! I don’t know what you speak of.” Vegeta turns as you grow closer to him. You swear the faintest color of a blush is turning his skin pink, but you’re unable to focus on it as you grip him by the arm. 

“It’s because you’re this stupid Saiyan who cannot see anything further than his own fist in front of him!” You dig your fingers into his skin, forcing him to look at you. “You wouldn’t have to pretend to be something special to me if you’d just open your eyes and realize that you already _are_ special to me. You mean the world to me and every time you walk off to some other battle that decides the fate of the planet, my heart drops all over again.”

Vegeta lets out a gasp from the back of his throat and you’re surprised that he doesn’t punt you across the courtyard or into the lake, given your intense grip on him. 

“Every time that you leave to go back to Whis and Beerus’s world, I lose a year off my life!” Tears blur your vision as you remember the way he came back damaged after the destroyer tournament. His body was crumpled, his armor cracked in all the wrong places. You shake your head and snatch your arm away from him, “I can’t sleep at night when you’re not here and then when you are, I get this back and forth with you that makes my head hurt.”

“Well I can’t help that every time I see you looking at me like I put the planets in the sky, words escape me! It’s like you put me up on this pedestal and I could never live up to what you think of me!”

You’re lost for words at his admission, staggering back a step, the lake water lapping against your calves. Your mouth is gaping and you’re surprised he doesn’t have a snide comment for your appearance. 

“B-But you already think so highly of yourself,” you swallow, blinking a few times to try and clear your senses. “Wh-Why do you have a difficulty understanding how much I think of you?”

Vegeta turns his head, squinting down at the ground so he doesn’t have to look at you. He sighs, reluctant to admit his next words, “I-I can spew words of how proud and mighty I am all day, little woman. It doesn’t mean I always believe it.”

You are emboldened enough to reach up and touch his jaw, “Vegeta…”

He wraps his bare hand around your wrist, but does not stray from you. You’re surprised that he does not cower away from your touch. It gives you the courage to take a step closer and press your free palm against his chest, curling your fingers around his breastplate.

“I want you to want me when there’s no one else around,” you tell him, taking a chance. You force your eyes to focus on his, “I hate that I only feel important to you when someone else could possibly have me. I can’t keep doing this, Vegeta. I don’t care if you think I’m weak.”

“Weak?!” he snaps. He turns your chin upward so he can get a better look at your face, and also to brush his thumb against your lower lip. “Don’t you know that I would not be so attracted to you if you were not the strongest woman I know? You may not be a real Saiyan, little woman, but you are a human force to be reckoned with. I fear for any mortal who stands in your way.”

That prompts a smile on your face, your knees weak at his commentary. You want to kiss him but you’re not sure if that’s something that Saiyans understand.

“Human affection does not make sense to me,” he admits as if he were reading your mind. “However, I know it is what you will need to feel cared for.”

You can’t help the small giggle that parts your lips. You lean forward and rest your forehead against his shoulder. His warm palms rest against your lower back. It’s quiet for a few minutes and you’re more than confused as to why he’s allowing you to stand this way - anyone could find you at any point in time, embarrassing him for being so weak for an earthling.

You tilt your head in questioning, but it’s as if he knows the answer you wish to ask before you speak, “If anyone truly believes me to be weak for this, then I will strike them where they stand.”

“I’m sorry for yelling at you in front of everyone. I didn’t want to embarrass you, I just got so angry.” You shake your head and swallow thickly, running your hands down his abdomen to rest at the base of his chest plate.

He presses his thumb just under your chin at the soft spot of your throat, using the sensitive flesh to force your eyes back to his. Vegeta is surprisingly smirking down at you, a fire in his pupils that makes something spark in your belly. 

“You being willing to stand up to me in front of all of those others was surprisingly attractive,” Vegeta is closer to you with each word until only a hairsbreadth separates your mouth from his. “It’s part of the reason I followed you out here.”

“What took you so long?” you ask in a breathy voice, your eyes threatening to flutter shut at the sensation of his closeness.

With the gentlest of touches, he guides you until your chests are pressed firm to one another, hand against the base of your back. His mouth slots over yours and he’s firm but careful when he kisses you. Your palms rest against his neck, the tips of your fingers just barely brushing against the hair at the base of his head. 

You are the first to pull away, Vegeta trying to follow you with the tilt of his chin. He grunts at the loss of contact and the sound makes you laugh. You press your lips to his cheek, “I’m starting to freeze. Think we can take this somewhere else?”

Vegeta has you in a bridal carry before you can take your next breath. He’s flying in the air, your body held tightly in his grip, “I have an idea of a few places we can take this.”

You notice that you’re headed to his room at Capsule Corp, and your body lights up at the thought of what is to come next. 


End file.
